


i know.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [58]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Those three words weren't easy for Rey to say.or:  Rey works up the nerve to tell Ben that she loves him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	i know.

**Author's Note:**

> day 58, drabble 58.
> 
> Prompt 058 - i love you.

Those three words weren't easy for Rey to say. It was a product of her weird childhood, where she hadn't really known what love was, and she'd been quick to throw them around before and been burned. But Ben had shown her what love could really be, and Rey was convinced that spending the rest of her life with him was what should happen. Still, she hadn't said them to him, and eventually, she just had to. They were lying in bed together when she smiled and told Ben she loved him, and Ben had a simple response. “I know.”


End file.
